Breaking a Promise
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Requested by NorthernLights25. AU “Toshirou-kun promise me that we will always be together!” Toshirou smiled. “I promise.” Haruno Sakura is a Shinigami along side with Hitsugaya Toshirou. BleachNaruto xover.kind of a HitsuSaku


**Yo! This story was requested by NortherenLights25. It may not make any damn sense since I only read it over 2 times. XD I'm in a hurry so sorry. **

**In this story Sakura is a Shinigami, so please bare with me. Don't kill me! if you want to kill someone then kill uh ... my brother! -hides behind my big brother- Don't kill me!**

**Summery: **Requested by NorthernLights25. AU "Toshirou-kun promise me that we will always be together!" Toshirou smiled. "I promise." They made a promise when they were younger and will they keep their promise? "If I ever get a second chance, I promise I will be there with you." Haruno Sakura is a Shinigami along side with Hitsugaya Toshirou. BleachNaruto xover.

**Breaking a Promise…**

**Flashback**

_Sakura grinned at Toshirou giving him the peace sign. "Yatta! We are finally Shinigami, Toshirou-kun!" Toshirou ruffled her hair. "Ne, you said that you would stop calling me that when I become a Shinigami." Sakura stuck hr tongue at him. "I didn't promise you though!" Toshirou's eye twitched. Sakura ran and he chased after her. "Get back here!"_

_She stopped and moved aside. That made him stop. "Lets make a promise, Toshirou-kun." he stared blankly at her. "Promise? What's up with you all of a sudden?" Sakura looked down. "Since were are Shinigami, its dangerous for us now but if we promise each other then it doesn't matter." Toshirou sighed. "What's the promise?" She syuck her pinky out. "Toshirou-kun, promise me that we will always be together!" Toshirou linked their pinkies together and smiled. "I promise."_

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura, why did you break our promise?" Toshirou looked at a picture of her and him together with a big cherry blossom field in the back round. "We promise to stay together." He closed his eyes. "Of course you remember, don't you?" He clinched his fist. "You broke it that day…"

**Flashback**

"_We have a mission!"_ _Sakura yelled in Toshirou's ear. "Ouch! Don't yell in my ear!" They were lucky enough to be in the same squad and Toshirou quickly became a 3__rd__seat while Sakura was a 5__th__. "What's the mission?" Toshirou asked. "There has been Hollows in training 74 and we have to exterminate them." Sakura grinned getting her Zanpaktou. Toshirou sighed. "Just Hollows?" Sakura nodded, "What were you expecting, Menos?"_

"_Urusai. Now lets go."_

_Sakura and Toshirou dot to the training ground and their eyes were wide. "Wow. That a lot of hollows." Toshirou nodded. "But they're just hollows, we can deal with it." They jumped into action. The more hollows that they kill, a hollow twice as strong as the ones they kill came at them. "What's up with this?!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura, calm down. There're just hollows." Toshirou said fighting off the hollows. "Toshirou-kun, never underestimate your enemies!" "Yeah, yeah."_

_Its been about an hour now. They kept in fighting and fighting but more and more hollows just come. "Toshirou-un this doesn't like good." Toshirou's eyes narrowed "Where are they all coming from? If they know that there were this much hollows, then why did they only bring us?" _

_Sakura snapped. "This is no time to be thinking! We need to get out of here!" Toshirou shook his head. "No, we stand and fight." Sakura growled "You are way too stubborn for your own good. Can't you see we need to retreat?!" Sakura slashed the hollow next to her. _

_A hollow creaped behind Toshirou. He didn't even notice it. Sakura's eyes widen. She ran towards him and took the hit. "SAKURA!!" Sakura fell on the ground. "To-Toshirou-kun no baka. I told you not to underestimate your enemy. And I'm sorry for not keeping our promise." Toshirou held her shaking her body. "No your not going to die! I…you mean do much to me!" Sakura closed her eyes "Gome, Toshirou-kun." her body led lifeless. Toshirou put her body down and reiatsu surrounded his whole body. "I'll kill you all! Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" _

_He finished of every single Hollow. Toshirou walked over to his friend's bloody body and held on to it. He cried, "Sakura…please let this e a joke. A prank that you pull on me to make me understand not to underestimate the enemies. Please…I love you"_

**End of Flashback**

Toshirou walked to Sakura's grave. "It was my fault. I was the one that broke the promise not you." Toshirou sighed. "I promise, if I get a second chance, I will always be there for you." He placed the flowers that he had down.

"I promise."

xxxxxxxx

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out her name. Sakura was staring off into space. She heard a voice pass though her head. _I promise, if I get a second chance, I will always be there for you. _"Who was that?" Sakura said out load. Naruto was next to her and he titled his head. "Who was who, Sakura-chan?" Sakura stopped spacing out an looked at Naruto. "Nothing, Naruto. Now come on, we don't want to keep Kakashi-sensei waiting." Sakura said walking away. "But Sakura-chan! He'll be late again! He will keep us waiting!"

Sakura stopped when she realized something. 'That voice is so familiar. Who is it?' Sakura thought again when her memories came back.

"Toshirou-kun!" Sakura fell to the ground and clutched her head. "T-Toshirou-kun!" Naruto ran right next to her. "Sakura-chan! Whats wrong!?"

"I remember." She whispered and fainted.

* * *

-sigh- i don't like this story much. it took me only 20 minutes to do and i don't like it...

Hitsugaya- if you don't like it, then why did you submit it?

I don't know.

Hitsugaya- ...

...

Hitsugaya- I'm leaving

Bye Hitsugaya-kun! Bye other people that read my story!

**If you review you get a Taco! Beef or Chicken? that is the question**

**Need more ideas for another HitsuSaku Oneshot. Thank you!**


End file.
